


Can You Kill It?

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Amalgamation - Freeform, Fusion, Larry and Bing have reverse rolls, amalgamite, rejects, that meaning Larry is boss and Bing is assistant, this is cuz Larry has fab eyepatch lol, uhm -insert other tags here- im to tired to think rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let's say you have an amalgamation. Can you kill its separate entities? Or will the entire amalgamation die instead?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOI  
> I got this idea when someone at school asked if it was possible to kill their food. Idk how, but it made me wonder if you could kill one entity from a fusion, such as killing Matt from Tomatoredd, would it would remove any signs of Matt, would Tomatoredd stay the same, just no Matt, or would that not be possible in the first place, and the whole fusion would die with him?
> 
>  
> 
> Pff- Idk. I'll use my imagination for this

There's a room. Inside that room is four much smaller areas divided off from the rest of the room. In each area there is a person. Not a real person, of course, just an expendable clone of one. Said four clones are Tom, Matt, Tord, and Edd. These four particular clones were nearly exactly identical to their real counterparts.

There were two more people in the room, known as Larry and Bing. These two created the mass amount of clones there had previously been before their real counterparts killed almost all of them. These four, luckily, had already been kept in containment due to their exceptional likeness with their counterparts.

These two have been prepping for an experiment that could be world changing if it were to work. They were going to turn the four into a single entity, an amalgamation. If it works the way they hope it will, they will try to take it back apart. Chance of death from being disassembled is highly probable.

Larry was leaning against the back wall of the room, near where they had the Edd clone, who was desperately trying to see what he was doing, but failing miserably. Larry was currently skimming over notes he had taken of the clones' behaviour, in case he missed something he'd need to take into consideration before fusing them.

The clones didn't talk much when Larry or Bing were in the room, so when the clone beside Larry spoke, he jumped a little, "What are you reading?"

Larry slowly turned his gaze over to the curious clone, doesn't reply, and goes back to his previous task.

~~~

Tom was sitting in the corner, watching as Edd harassed Larry about what he was doing. Edd had pressed himself against the glass, as if getting closer to Larry would make him spill all his "secrets".

He shifted his gaze to Tord who, like Tom, was sitting in the corner, but instead he was facing the walls. He tended to do that, not wanting to acknowledge Larry and Bing, or anyone else for that matter.

Looking at Matt now, he sees that Matt is curiously watching Larry and Edd, too. This is about as exciting as living in glass cages gets.

Larry must have gotten sick of Edd. He's now leaving the room, beckoning Bing to follow. They both leave and Edd looks slightly disappointed in being completely ignored.

"This happens literally every time they come in here." Tom's voice is raspy, and nearly doesn't sound like his own. None of the four talk much, especially Tom and Tord.

Edd pouts at him, "At least I tried." He puts extra emphasis on the word "tried".

Tom shrugs, and the room is engulfed in silence for a little while, before Matt speaks up. He hadn't spoken in at least a few days now, "I heard them talking earlier about something they probably don't want us to know." Everyone's gaze flicks over to Matt, who looks a little startled at the sudden intense attention.

"Carry on." Tom prompts him after silence from the ginger.

"From the part I heard they were talking about fusing Tom and Tord or something? What's that supposed to mean?"

Tord turns around at this, an unreadable expression on his face. Edd looks as confused as Matt does, but also anxious. And as for Tom, he doesn't know what to think. How would that even be possible?

No one speaks after that, as they all come up with their own idea about what Matt had said.

~~~

A day or two later, the infamous Larry and his sidekick Bing are in the room again. Larry walks in first, Bing following behind, pulling a cart with him. They stop in the middle of the room and look the cart over, ignoring the anxious clones for quite some time.

After awhile, Larry turns to Bing and says, "Grab the boring one, and I'll get the other." Bing nods his head a little, to show he understands, and turns towards Tom. "So, I'm the annoying one? I don't ever talk to them though." Tom thinks as Bing is unlocking the door. Larry had gone towards Tord, bringing what Matt had said back in mind.

Tom backs himself further into the corner, as if it could hide him. It obviously didn't, and Bing effortlessly dragged him outside the containment. As for Larry, Tord was being as difficult as a triple-tied shoelace. When he finally did get him out, he shoved Tord towards Bing as he rummaged through the cart. Tord ungracefully stumbles forwards after being shoved away. Bing grabs one of his arms, anchoring him in place.

Larry eventually places a small tray on top of the cart, and turns towards Bing, Tom, and Tord, addressing the clones, "This will be simple. You two will fuse, the other two will as.well, and then you'll fuse once again. Oh, and don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." You could practically feel lies dripping off of what Larry had said.

Tom started to panic, not knowing what to do, while Tord was trying to rip his arm away from Bing. Lucky for Bing, the clones weren't exactly physically fit. Larry has a single needle in his hands as his gaze flicks between the two struggling clones, deciding who he would inject first.

If you answered Tom, you are correct. Bing lets go of said clone, and Larry forcefully grabs his wrist to stop him from running off somewhere.

"Stand still, and maybe you won't lose your hand!" Larry growls in frustration at the fidgeting clone writhing in his grasp. Eventually he's had enough, and practically slams the needle into Tom's wrist, making him yelp in surprise.

It felt like acid in his veins as it spread throughout his body quickly. But by acid, he literally meant acid. It felt like he was melting from the inside out. He barely noticed when Larry had finally injected Tord with the same thing. He had to pin Tord against a wall to have even the slightest chance in injecting it right.

Together, Bing and Larry pushed the two clones into the center of the room together, and stood off a distance to see what would happen. Heck, for all they knew this first step may not even work.

Tom collapses on the ground, clutching his head. It felt like his skull was being torn in half. No matter what he did, nothing would stop hurting.

After what felt like years, he (and Tord) blacks out.

Edd and Matt are staring in horror as they watch their friends bodies fusing together in front of their eyes.

~~~

Being dragged along the ground isn't the best way to wake up. He's thrown back into one of the cages. Edd and Matt are staring at him, eyes wide as moons. Realization sinks in as he remembers what just happened to him- no, them.

"What did you do to us!?" Both Tom and Tord's voices are audible as he shrieks at Larry and Bing. "Like I said..We fused you together. Now it's their turns." He motions towards Edd and Matt, who are both as far as physically possible from their captors.

"What the heck is this sick game you're playing!?" Tord's voice yells at Larry and Bing as they drag the other two clones out towards the center. No one answers. Before long, Edd and Matt are one entity as well, lying face first on the floor, unconscious.

Bing is over at the cart again, and Larry is standing menacingly in the center of the room, watching the Tom-Tord fusion. (Not being called Torm, 'cause who needs a name that would only exist for probably half an hour? :P )

Larry nods towards Bing, as a silent que to drag the other fusion back out of the cell. "Let go of me, you maniac!" The fused rivals are trying to dart past Bing, but Bing was a step ahead of them. He grabs them by the hood of their hoodie, and drags them out of the cell once again.

Wash, rinse, repeat. The two fusions are once again injected. After a significantly longer amount of time, all four clones are together in one entity. Tomatoredd.

Can one be killed while the rest of the amalgamation lives? Sadly, and to his disappointment, Larry had to wait awhile before trying that out. First he needs to make sure the amalgamation won't be dead within the next few seconds, and then do basic testing on it to see how different it is from the separate entities. What stayed and what was trashed from their "personalities"?


End file.
